


Fire

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great fire burns the city whilst their fire burns elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

“Sotherby!” Charles boomed, rushing down the corridor and grabbing his advisor’s arm before Sotherby had the chance to act. “Why are you not outside helping with the fire effort, I would have thought you of all people would help me!”

Charles looked angry and Sotherby’s nerves failed him as he squeaked. “My apologies sire, if you wish me to go out and help I will but right now I am co-ordinating with the hospitals and trying to ensure there is enough water and provisions and lending out blankets to the now homeless and trying to find places for them to go and…”

He was silenced with a quick but firm kiss from Charles that sent him a little weak at the knees. “Calm down Sotherby, you are doing excellently, keep doing it. Sorry for yelling at you, it’s just you and I and James seem to be the only ones actually doing something!”

Charles flung his arms in the air and hurried off down the corridor and out of Sotherby’s sight, a huge jolt of worry flooded him and he was momentarily completely unable to act. Charles was being so great, so amazing and helping his people but if they lost him…if Sotherby lost him…

He shook his head and hurried off in the opposite direction to direct some confused looking ministers whilst at the same time reassuring some lost looking people that they would be found somewhere to stay in due time. He almost forgot about the monumental danger Charles had put himself in for the sake of his subjects…almost. And then the ministers complained about Charles’ demands that they help out and he lost it, he turned on them and snapped, shouting angrily at them until he’d completely run out steam. He blinked once or twice then hurried off trying to ignore the not so hushed abuse they gave his retreating back.

It was hours later that he finally found time to stop for a breather and as he rounded a corner in a blind daze he almost crashed straight into James.

“Sotherby!” James greeted, looking dirty and just as tired as Sotherby felt, though part of Sotherby felt guilty for even thinking that given he had been relatively safe whilst the king and his brother had been out helping to fight the fire. Speaking of, where on earth was Charles?

“Where…” He began but James interrupted.

“His majesty is fine Sotherby.” He said reassuringly. “He is still out helping but he will return shortly, do not worry yourself so.” And with a pat on his arm, James headed off presumably to bathe and change leaving Sotherby still as worried as he was the moment Charles announced he wanted to organise the fire fighting effort himself.

He continued down the deserted corridor fretting to himself and wondering if he should go outside and help, ultimately he decided that yes he should and went to deposit his outer coat and wig in his rooms. As he was leaving he tried to convince himself that he could do it and that he was not at all scared even though he really desperately was and not just for himself. The king, the city, the people…how many had died already? How many would die in the coming days, and then the lingering disease and long term effects of damaged housing and of course the cathedral.

And then he was suddenly grabbed and roughly slammed against a wall, all the breath leaving his lungs in one swift rush. There was no time to regain his sense because Charles’ glorious mouth covered his and kissed him hard and rushed, leaving him panting and trembling and grasping at every inch of the king.

“Fuck me Sothers.” Charles hissed whilst nipping beneath his ear. “For God’s sake fuck me.”

Sotherby always did find it very difficult to disobey his king. He flipped them around so that Charles was the one pushed up against the wall and descended on his neck, he tasted of sweat and soot and it was cloying on his tongue. But the noises Charles was making were obscene and Sotherby couldn’t stop, he dropped a hand to swiftly unlace Charles’ breeches to find Charles was already seeing to that and unlacing his own at the same time.

Charles looked up at him briefly as soon as the pesky material was pushed out of the way and Sotherby found his breath stolen from him once again. Charles was filthy, covered in dirt and ash and what looked suspiciously like blood from a cut drawn across his left cheekbone. His eyes were blown wide and although that was how they always looked during sex, this time it was different, there was a seriousness there that Sotherby had never seen before. A grim kind of determination to help and save and look after his subjects that made Sotherby love him all the more. Charles was a good king despite what certain lingering resistance might suggest and he was more than willing to give up his life to help even one of the people.

Sotherby slammed him backwards with such force that Charles growled in protest but he responded fiercely when Sotherby leant in to claim his lips. The kiss was rough and wild and full of sharp teeth and harsh moans and then Charles pulled away and spat on his hand leaving Sotherby panting and watching as he spread it across Sotherby’s exposed cock. His other hand snaked behind himself and Sotherby watched open-mouthed as Charles worked himself open whilst fisting the cock in his hand at the same time. He let go all too suddenly and grabbed Sotherby’s collar, dragging him in for a fierce biting kiss before hissing.

“Fuck me. Show me something that matters.”

Sotherby didn’t quite understand but he obeyed anyway, turning Charles round and pinning his front against the wall. He yanked his breeches down and pulled his shirt up, exposing his perfect backside already open and slicked for him, Sotherby groaned quietly at the sight as he gave his cock a quick tug before guiding it between Charles’ legs, teasing him for half a second then slowly pushing into him.

Charles growled and clenched almost immediately, making it difficult for Sotherby to slide all the way in but he persevered until he was completely sheathed in the king. Buried to the hilt in that glorious heat and he waited, waited for Charles to adjust and snarl at him.

“Don’t make me order you again.”

And Sotherby withdrew almost completely, leaving just the tip of his cock still in Charles before driving the whole length back into him, forcing a strangled yell from his throat. Sotherby gritted his teeth in determination and gripped Charles’ hips hard, drawing out of him but pulling Charles backwards a split second after. Charles howled again and it spurred him on, he fucked him hard and fast, neither of them caring about where they were or who might hear. Charles was exceptionally vocal, yelling and cursing and Sotherby couldn’t contain the litany of curses and grunts that spilled from his lips every time Charles clenched wickedly around him.

It was hot, frantic, filthy and absolutely glorious.

Charles came first, his fingernails scratching at the wall as he screamed Sotherby’s name into the deserted corridor, his throat and voice rough from smoke and too much shouting. It was absurdly attractive on him and Sotherby thrust deep into him a few more times at Charles’ gruff encouragement. When he came he saw stars, tightening his hold on Charles’ hips and pushing as deep as he could get as he rode out the blinding waves of pleasure that overtook him completely.

He staggered backwards when he was done, awkwardly pulling up his breeches and scrabbling for something hold onto to stop his legs giving out beneath him. He ended up smacking his back against the opposite wall and almost winding himself as he messily did up his breeches and watched Charles come down from the high. The king turned around slowly, straightening his shirt and pulling up and fastening his own breeches. His skin was still filthy but there was spots that where slightly cleaner and Sotherby strongly suspected he ingested half of it but it was very difficult to care when Charles was looking at him quite like that.

Still angry, still determined but intertwined with that bone deep love and affection he reserved only for Sotherby. Charles stepped forwards a little shakily and kissed him, less biting and less fiercely, just soft and grateful and loving and their moans matched each other’s perfectly.

“I’m going back out.” Charles told him in a quiet voice that brooked no quarrel from anyone, even from Sotherby and he simply nodded as the king stepped smartly away from him. “They need me.” He continued and still Sotherby nodded silently. Charles sighed and flung himself at him suddenly. “I love you.” He whispered, clinging fiercely to Sotherby and Sotherby could do nothing but cling back.

“I love you too. Do not tell me not to worry because I won’t be able to stop myself, but know that I’m proud of you.”

Charles nodded and kissed his neck before tearing away from him and once again disappearing out of his sight as he headed out to help his people. Sotherby sighed deeply, he would get no sleep that night, perhaps there was a hospital he could help at.


End file.
